1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to actuator levers, particularly mechanisms for adjusting vehicle steering columns, and more particularly to a mechanism which temporarily maintains a lever in a first or open position so an operator can use two hands to complete adjustment of a tilting and/or telescoping steering column.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, actuator levers used to adjust steering columns were biased by a spring mechanism such that the operator pulled or pushed on the lever to change the relative position of the steering column and then released the lever to lock the position of the column. A problem sometimes associated with biased lever assemblies is the operator may require the use of both hands in positioning the column. In the case of the biased levers, when the lever was released, the column was fixed in position and the operator was unable to complete the repositioning without maintaining one hand on the lever and the other hand on the steering column or wheel. A major disadvantage with the prior positioning systems is that adjustment of the steering column position was not possible when the hand was removed from the lever as they were all spring biased to lock when the pressure was released. It is an object of this invention to provide a lever assembly which is temporarily held in position to enable two handed movement of the steering column.
It is the purpose of the instant invention to provide an adjustable lever assembly which permits the operator to use both hands to reconfigure the position of the column before locking the column in position.
Accordingly to one embodiment of the invention, a lever assembly for an adjustable steering column is provided which is comprised of a bracket assembly extending from the adjustable steering column, the bracket having a first and a second bracket arms. A lever arm is also provided having an intermediate portion pivotally coupled between the first and the second bracket arms such that opposite ends of the lever arm are movable between a first and a second positions. The lever arm is temporarily retained in the first position by a lever pin extending from one of the first and second bracket arms and biased into frictional engagement with the lever arm such that the operator can utilize two hands in placing the steering column in the desired position. In a preferred embodiment, the lever pin extending from one of the first and second bracket arms is retained within a passage and urged in an extending position by a biasing member such as a spring. To facilitate easy engagement between the lever arm and the lever pin, the upper end of the lever pin is tapered or rounded to provide a bearing surface against the lever arm.
The instant invention helps the operator position the steering column by allowing the operator to use two hands in the operation. Prior devices always required the operator to keep one hand on the lever to keep the lever open, while other hand was used to position the column. Where dexterity or strength of the operator makes it difficult to carry out such an operation using a singular hand, the instant invention permits the operator to get good grip on the steering column and place it in the most appropriate position. When positioning is accomplished, the operator need only tap the lever arm to release it from the first position and lock the position of the steering column.
These and other advantages of the steering column will become readily apparent once the reader refers to the detailed description of the invention below when taken in reference to the appended drawing figures.